Something More Precious Than a Soul
by fairystail
Summary: Minato is about to offer up his soul to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto but Kushina had something more precious and valuable to the Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

just a one shot hope you like it

...

...

The Shinigami looked at the scene unfolding in front of it. It was in the middle of a destroyed village, the nine-tailed fox was there, a young woman with red hair was bleeding out, a baby with a seal was there and a blond haired man who was the Shinigami's summoner was there.

The man seemed resigned, almost happy even, to his fate. he knew he was going to die and in doing so he would stop the Kyuubi and save his village. the man was ready to die.

"WAIT!" the woman screamed out in hysterics, "IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!"

The man regarded the woman, a sad smile on his face, "this is for the best Kushina," he told her gently.

"Minato you idiot!" Kushina screamed, "let me make the trade instead of you."

"Kushina, I won't allow you to do that to yourself, I won't allow you to destroy your after life," Minato told her gently, lovingly.

By this time tears were running down Kushina's face, "what if we offer the Shinigami something more important and valuable than a soul?" she asked hopefully.

Minato shook his head, "what could the Shinigami want more than a soul kushina? no this is the way it must be."

"B-but i remember something from Mito-nee's journals," Kushina tried.

"I love you Kushina," Minato told her before turning to face the Shinigami. "I am ready," he told it honestly.

"Honey," came Kushina's sweet voice, a sickeningly sweet terror inducing voice. "You are to step away from the Shinigami right now or I will send you to the after life myself," she said still in that nightmare causing voice.

"Y-y-yes d-dear," Minato uttered fearfully. The Shinigami found it amusing in a destroyed village with the Shinigami and the nine-tailed fox present the man was more scared of his wife.

Kushina faced the Shinigami and began to speak. "Oh Shinigami I offer you a trade, in exchange for my idiot husbands life and soul I offer you something more valuable. I offer you..." here the entire world seemed to lean in closer, curious to see what she would use to bribe the Shinigami with, "a pair of my panties." the entire world froze in shock. "A pair of my USED panties," Kushina added.

Minato just face-palmed, "Kushina this is not the time for your jokes," he muttered in embarrassment.

The Shinigami regarded Kushina for a second before it amazingly opened it's mouth and spoke. "Yohohoho you have a deal!" it laughed before it was sent flying back by a nose bleed.

"And you thought it was a joke," Kushina replied smugly as she started to discreetly remove her panties.


	2. Chapter 2

Brook the Shinigami once more found himself in Konoha this time he was in a room surrounded by a purple barrier, there were two zombies, an old man with a monkey for a staff (Brook had seen weirder) and...

"Excuse me miss may I see your panties?" he asked the pale black-haired beauty in front of him.

The old man let out a snigger of amusement, even the zombies appeared to find it funny, the black-haired beauty just scowled.

"Why does everyone... if it's not Snake-pedo it's being mistaken for a...Why Kami why?" the beauty muttered to herself.

"It's Karma for living an evil life Orochimaru," the old man laughed.

Orochimaru ignored the old man and faced Brook, "Listen because I am really sick of this. I. AM. A. GUY!"

The world froze, nothing moved and not a sound was heard until Brook let out a shriek of rage.

No one saw him move but the next second Brook was standing behind Orochimaru and was slowly resheathing his sword. "I have never felt so violated," he muttered, depressed. "now you will learn my pain."

Everyone stared at Brook in confusion before a sound was heard, Orochimaru's left arm had impacted the floor, his right arm followed next and then his hair.

"I-I th-thought M-Minato w-was j-joking!" the old man managed to laugh out before collapsing on the ground, his laughter sapping him of any strength to stand.


End file.
